


Koichi

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gay, Gay content, Gay ships, Happy Stuff Too, Koichi - Freeform, Long, M/M, Sad, Victor and Yuuri's kid, character death bc heck, im not that evil, its not all bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri eventually retire from skating. They adopt a son named Koichi. This is the story of how he grew up to be just like his fathers. (Time skips will be frequent.)





	Koichi

"Do you ever regret it?" Yuuri asked, leaning into his husband's chest as Viktor plsyed with his hair, the TV infront of them cutting to an advert.

"Regret what?" Viktor hummed, raising a brow at Yuuri, wondeirng what he was on about.

"Retiring." Yuuri answered simply, and Viktor stopped playing with his hair for a spilt second. He had to think about this.

"Yes and no. Yes, because my whole life has been skating and retiring means I have to move on. No, because that means I finally get to settle with you and do what we've had planned for ages." Viktor grinned, pressing a gentle kiss into Yuuri's hair, earning a giggle from his husband.

"Are you excited?" Yuuri's tone was full of excitement; he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited, because he was finding it hard to keep it cool.

"Of course I am. We get to bring Koichi home tomorrow. I can't wait!"

"Do you think it'll be hard?" Yuuri asked, a small frown replacing his smile.

"Yeah, it will be. I'm ready for it though. I'm excited. I hope I'll be a good dad though. I've never really worked with kid's before." Viktor admitted, letting out a low chuckle.

"You've worked with Yurio." Yuuri grinned, and Viktor had to laugh at that. Yuuri had a point, Yurio was perhaps the most unpredictable person he had ever met. But that still didn't prepare him for being a father.

****

"Koichi, please settle." Viktor groaned, rocking the baby in his arms. It'd been a few days since Koichi first came home. He cried a lot, and Viktor was already stressed beyond belief. Yuuri sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, grabbing his glasses from the bedside stand and putting them on.

"Viktor, bring him here." Yuuri muttered, still sleepy and groggy. Viktor sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting himself on the side before handing the crying baby over to his husband. Within mete minutes Koichi had settled into Yuuri's arms, eventually falling asleep. Jesus, Yuuri was magic!

"How do you do that?" Viktor whispered, earning a chuckle from his half asleep husband. Yuuri shrugged as he handed the sleeping baby boy back to Viktor, watching contently as Viktor laid him back in his crib. It wasn't long before Viktor was back in the bed, snuggled up to Yuuri and ready to crash.

"He's like you, he complains a lot." Yuuri mumbled, poking Viktor in his side. The Russian groaned and smacked Yuuri's hand away, wanting to sleep. Koichi was definitely going to put strain on them; but they knew in the end, it would all be worth it.

****

"Koichi, seriously?!" Viktor groaned, trying to hold the squirming baby still as he changed his nappy. Koichi wasn't having it; he waned to play, he didn't give two damns whether his nappy needed to be changed or not. Yuuri had popped out to the rink to help Yuri choreograph a new rountine for the upcoming GPF. Viktor had never really been left alone with Koichi before, and it was proving to be a difficult task to say the least. The baby sure as hell lobed to squirm around and grab at everything in his reach. Viktor was sure that Koichi would need a bath at this rate, because he'd be covered in shit. Literally.

However, Viktor finally managed to keep him still enough to change his nappy successfully and cleanly. He was proud of himself for doing such a thing. Koichi was giggling and babbling as Viktor lifted him up and held him against his chest. It wasn't really until now that Viktor realised Koichi had the most gorgeous blue eyes he'd ever seen. They really were such an amazing light sky blue colour, you could just get lost in them. Viktor snapped back to reality and picked up his phone, pressing the home button to bring up the time. Yuuri should be home somewhat soon, maybe he should make them something. The Japanese skater always seemed to be a bit grouchy after helping Yurio. I wonder why.

You know what? Yuuri deserved a treat for all his hard work recently, and so Viktor searched through the kitchen drawer to find out what he needed. Koichi was still in his arms, clinging onto Viktor's now drool stained shirt, babbling everynow and then.

"Which one do you think Koichi?" Viktor grinned at the baby on his shoulder, watching as the baby reached out for one of the leaflets in his hand. "Good choice, boo."

Koichi babbled happily as Viktor picked up the phone and dialed the number to the take away company. He ordered the usual from that place, including some of Yuuri's favourites. Koichi, of course, wanted in on the conversation and constantly tried to grab the phone from Viktor. Eventually the Russian had to put his son down in his baby bouncer, much to Koichi's disappointment. He was soon bouncing away though, the phone being completely forgotten.

It wasn't half an hour later and the food was at the door. Viktor rushed over and opened the front door, taking the food from the guy and paying him for his services. It all looked amazing, as usual, and so Viktor got to setting it up on the table. Not soon after, Yuuri arrived home, looking absolutely exhausted. Yurio must've been having one of his days.

"Hey, everything okay today?" Viktor grinned as he jogged over to meet Yuuri, engulfing him in a tight hug. Yuuri was swift to hug back before kicking his shoes off to the side, letting out a small groan.

"Yurio doesn't understand what no means, does he?" Yuuri complained, earning a laugh from Viktor as they both walked in, Koichi still strolling around in his little baby bouncer. The baby let out a shrill laugh when he saw his Papa round the corner, causing Yuuri to jump back a little. "There's my favourite boy!"

"Hey!" Viktor pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Yuuri pick their son up from the baby bouncer, holding the young one in his arms. The Japanese man grinned at his husband, before walking back over to his and placing a loving his on his cheek.

"You know I'm the luckiest man alive, right?" Yuuri sighed contently, Viktor wrapping an arm around his waist with a small grin.

"Yeah, I know." He earned a jab in the side for that, and even Koichi tried to jab him too. The two both laughed at how adorable their son could be at times. Yuuri decided to put Koichi down for the night so they could eat together, as he had already his food and needed his sleep time. Viktor set up the plates and drinks for when Yuuri came back, honestly wondering how he got so incredibly lucky.

****

This past year with Koichi had been... Something. They had learnt many things about one enough that they still hadn't figured out. They learnt that Koichi liked to be loud and in charge of everyone around him. Especially at night, much to his parents dismay. The emotional stress of it all had really built up on Yuuri; the constant mess, the screaming, the crying, the money, the illnesses, the arguments, the lot of it. He loved Koichi to bits, but he never expected it to be this hard.

Yuuri had been up since about 5 am that morning, thinking. Thinking never got him any place good, and that was proven right when he began to cry. He needed a good cry, he needed to relieve that stress build up. Viktor was still asleep, thankfully. Yuuri kept his cries quiet as he wept, wiping the tears away every so often. Koichi was still asleep in the crib in the corner of the room, his short black hair fallen back. It made Yuuri smile, even if it was only for a brief second. It was maybe 5 minutes later that Viktor stirred next to Yuuri, letting out a sleepy groan and he sat up and stretched his arms out. Yuuri didn't move, didn't turn his head to look at his husband. He stayed still and silent. Viktor rubbed his eyes and pushed his hair back from his face before he turned to look at his husband beside him. His heart sunk when he saw Yuuri curled up to his pillow, tears staining his cheeks. He wasn't so much crying now, just very teary eyed. The Russian sighed, pulling his knees upto his chest.

"We don't have to get up any time soon. Is a hug okay?" Viktor assured Yuuri, watching as his teary eyed husband nodded his head in response to Viktor's question. Viktor proceeded to lay back down, before Yuuri turned over and snuggled into his chest, letting himself sniffle. No matter what, he always felt safe in Viktor's arms. "Little better?"

"Mhm." Yuuri hummed, not wanting to speak up in fear of crying again. Viktor pressed a gentle and reassuring kiss to this top of Yuuri's head, holding him close to his chest. It was quite frequent for Yuuri to have these bad mornings now, and it worried Viktor. He wondered why Yuuri was always so upset and distant. Why wouldn't he say what was bugging him?

"What's upset you so much, Yuuri? Talk to me." Viktor mumbled, his brows furrowing together in concern.

"Just... Stress. Koichi is a handful, I don't like all the stress. You know I can't deal with it." Yuuri admitted, his voice low and meek, like he was afraid to admit that he wasn't doing very well in himself.

"I understand. I feel that same way. You know what though?"

"What?"

"I wouldn't change it for the world."

It was a warm spring day that day, so the two decided to go on a stroll with Koichi. He loved his walks, he loved to wave to those passing and squealnat the animals around him. Honestly, they couldn't have wished for a better son. He was such an amazing little boy, and showed so many signs of intelligence. They couldn't wait to see him grow up, they hoped he'd take after them in figure skating. It's all they could ever wish for. The young one babbled in excitement as the three of them walked through the practically empty park, only the ducks and birds to keep them company.

"I think Koichi likes the ducks, Viktor." Yuuri commented, a squeal of excitement sounding from their son only seconds later. The birds scattered across the pond at the sudden noise, and the couple laughed.

"They don't seem to like him though." Viktor grinned, pulling the hood of the buggy over Koichi to keep him from the sun. Koichi moaned as he reached out for the sleeping duck they passed by, getting irritated when he wasn't able to get his mits on it.

"Koichi, the ducks don't want to play today." Yuuri hummed, watching as his son turned around in the buggy to face him. The curious look about his face disappeared soon after, and he went back to babbling a made up song. Yuuri was so proud of Koichi; he really was such an intelligent baby, and he was just over a year old now.

The years to come were sure to hold many surprises, but Yuuri and Viktor were ready to face them head on.

*****

Viktor never thought he'd get more exercise off the ice than on it.

The two were having to chase their son around the house whilst also cleaning up after him, so in all fairness they never really cleaned anything. He's at the age of the terrible twos, and this two year old sure knows how to rock the boat. The walls are covered in many colours of crayons and pain, which Viktor will need to paint over, and the carpets are stained with foods and drinks. No matter what they do, Koichi just doesnt seem to understand that what he is doing is really bad, and that eventually he will get in trouble for his mischief.

"Where'd he go?!" Yuuri was gasping for breath after hours of non-stop running for Koichi. Viktor bent over, holding his sides as he shrugged and shook his head, also unsure of where the two year old had gotten to. Their questions soon found answers when a crash sounded from the living room, and they both looked at each other before sprinting towards the sound.

"Koichi!" Viktor whined, watching as his son ran away from them one again, one of the house plants now laying on the ground. The soil was everywhere and it was obvious Koichi had played in it. Little muddy foot prints faded off into the bed room. "I'm loosing my mind, Yuuri."

"Same Viktor. I give up." The two slumped down against the wall, too exhausted to continue running after Koichi. That kid had stamina for days. Soon enough Koichibwas back in the living room, but stopped running when he saw his Papa and Dada leant against the wall, out of breath and exhausted. He cocked his head to the side as made his way over to them, tripping over his own feet slightly. Viktor sighed as Koichi sat in front of them; this mess would be extremely expensive to fix, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Papa?" Koichi asked, crawling his way over to sit in Yuuri's lap. He grinned down at his son, but Koichi needed to be told that what he had done was naughty.

"Koichi, what you've done today is very naughty. Dada and I aren't very happy with you." Yuuri spoke in a stern tone, watching as Koichi suddenly got very pouty and teary eyed.

"Koichi bad?" He mumbled, sniffling as he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands, his black hair sticking up in every direction.

"Yes. It's going to take us a lot of time and money to fix all this. You shouldn't do this." Viktor added in, arms crossed over his chest. Koichi looked from Yuuri to Viktor, before starting to properly cry. As much as Yuuri wanted to comfort him, he knew itvwas wrong. Koichi needed to learn, he was two now and this behaviour was unacceptable. The crying toddler moved himself to hug Yuuri, and he just couldn't hold himself back, and held his crying son against his chest. Viktor grinned at Yuuri, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek as he moved himself closer to his husband.

"I'm sorry!" Koichi sobbed, soaking Yuuri's shirt with his tears. Yuuri hushed Koichi, reassuring him that it was okay as long as he didn't do it again.

Viktor stood up from where they were sat and stretched his arms up, letting out a groan as he glanced around the room.

Time to play maid.

****

"Koichi, are you ready?" Yuuri knocked on Koichi's bedroom door, listening for any movement inside the room. The door clicked as the three year old opened the door, dressed and ready for when Yuri and Otabek were to come over. Koichi smiled up at Yuuri, waiting to hear what his dad had to say about his outfit. "Very handsome!"

"Where's Yuri?" Koichi asked, running from his room to the living area. Their apartment seemed to be getting somewhat small for the three of them. But it was home and it was cozy, that's all that matter to them.

"He'll be here any minute now, boo. Otabek's with him too." Viktor came from the kitchen, flopping down next to his son on the couch. The toddler seemed to be very excited to see Yuri again. The two got on absolutely amazingly, they seemed to just bond over anything and everything. When the two played together like they usually did, Viktor always seemed to see Otabek gazing at him with all the love in the world. Those two would go far.

A knock on the door got Koichi out of his seat in a second. Viktor was quik to follow behind his son, and thankfully got to teh door before Koichi to open it. It hadn't even been two seconds and Koichi was already in Yuri's arms, Otabek laughing at the two as they were welcomed in to the apartment.

"Yura!" Koichi giggled as Yuri carried him over to the couch, placing him down before sitting himself. Otabek sat just behind Yuri, squeezing into the space between his partner and the arm of the couch. The TV was still silently playing in the background, some kids TV show Yuuri had put on to calm Koichi down. Didn't last very long.

"How's my favourite midget?" Yuri grinned, ruffling the dark hair of the toddler. Koichi swatted Yuri's hand away before sorting his hair out with a strong pout.

"Good! Papa and Dada let me get dressed myself!" It was obvious that this simple task made Koichi feel extremely proud of himself, and Yuri would be lying if he said it didn't make him smile like an idiot.

"Wow! You're such a big boy now! You know, sometimes I still need help getting dressed. Right, Otabek?" A slap on the arm was the only response he got, and a snicker from Viktor soon followed. Viktor and Yuuri sat themselves on the smaller couch, cuddled up to one another as their son chatted with Yuri.

"Why don't you show Yuri and Otabek what you made yesterday?" Viktor spoke up, watching his son light up before rushing off to his bedroom. Within five minutes the toddler was back, a lare piece of paper in his hands, ready to show.

Koichi handed Yuri and Otabek the piece of paper, which held a drawing. The drawing was of Yuri and Koichi together, ice skating. A while back Viktor and Yuuri had taken Koichi to watch Yuri do one of his more relaxed programs, and Koichi was hooked. He'd wanted to get out on the ice there and then, but that was for another day. They did promise him that he would be taken skating though. The younger Russian grinend at the drawing, pulling Koichi in for a big bear hug as a thank you.

"It's beautiful Koichi. I'll take you skating one day, yeah?" Yuri grinned, watching the toddler just light up. He nodded and glanced over at his parents to see what they had to say about it.

"I think that's a brilliant idea. Yuri, can I talk to you for a second?" Yuuri had a cheeky look on his face, and suddenly Yuri felt very nervous. He raised a brow at his Japanese friend before getting up and following Yuuri to the kitchen, where they were to have a private chat.

"What have I done wrong, Katsudon?" Yuri groaned, tucking his hair back behind his ear. Yuuri chuckled, shaking his head as he leant back against the counter top.

"You've done nothing Yuri. Viktor and I have been talking, and-"

"And?"

Yuuri raised a brow at the younger man infront of him, warning him not to interruot again. "And, we were wondering whether you'd be the one to coach Koichi."

"Holy shit, really?!" Yuri yelled, the excitement rushing over him like a wave. Yuuri grinned widely as Yuri nodded and threw his arms around him in a hug.

"I'm taking that as a strong yes?" Yuuri chuckled, arms wrapped around the Russians waist. Yuri pulled back from the hug with the biggest grin on his face. The two soon returned back to the living room, where Koichi was sat at the coffee table.

He was doodling again, crayons scattering the table in front of him. The adults were watching the TV, catching about everyday life and skating. Yuri had come first at the GPF the last time he competed in it, Otabek coming in a very close second. The four of them were all laughing and having fun, when one of Koichi's crayons snapped in two.

"Shit!" Koichi shocked everyone when saying this. Of course, all eyes turned to Yuri when this happened. The blonde proceeded to hide against Otabek, covering his face with his hands. Viktor was trying his hardest not to cry from how hard he was laughing at this. Yuuri found it funny too, but he wasn't impressed. Koichi was just very confused as to what had just happened.

"Koichi, we don't say those types of words, okay? They're grown up words." Yuuri spoke, slapping Viktor's knee to get him to shut up. Koichi nodded and put his broken crayon down, toddling over to Yuuri to give him a sorry hug.

"Sorry, I didn't know! It won't happen again!" He grinned, before moving to hug Viktor. Then, he made his way over to Yuri and hugged him too, Yuri apologising to both Yuuri and Viktor too. Slip of the mouth.

"You gonna hug Beka too?" Yuri asked as he sat Koichi on his lap. The toddler shook his head and hid himself in Yuri's chest, resulting in laughter from everyone. Otabek pouted and he sat back against the couch, arms crossed over his chest. Yuri put the three year old back on the floor to continue his drawing, which he happily did. "Don't worry, I'll hug Beka."

"You sap." Otabek joked, pulling Yuri into his side before pressing a quick kiss to his hair. Yuuri and Viktor grinned at the other couple sat huddled together on their couch. Who knew that Yuri Plisetsky could be such a huggy person?

****

The first day of school was finally upon them. Koichi looked adorable in his smart little uniform, bookbag in hand, smile on his face. Yuuri honestly couldn't believe that 4 years had already flown by so quickly. His little boy was growing up before his very eyes, and all too fast.

Here they stood in front of the Primary School, smiles on their faces as they walked Koichi up to where the Reception class was to meet. There was many other kids here, Yuuri just hoped that Koichi would be able to make some friends. He'd always been a kind soul, but Yuuri knew how tough school could be on kids. Viktor kept close by Yuuri the entire time, sensing that his husband was on the verge of a nervous break down again. He'd had one the night before over this day. Koichi was smiles galore as they walked through the front gates of the school, holding Viktor's hand as he dragged his parents along. There were kids of all ages running around the playground, screaming and laughing and hugging each other. The school was small, neat and had a big field. It was perfect. Yet Yuuri was still a complete nervous wreck over it all.

"Yuuri, babe, take a deep breath. Everything will be okay." Viktor whispered to Yuuri, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Yuuri took Viktor's advice and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He grinned at his partner a second after, thankful he was here with him.

"Papa, Dada!" Koichi called out to his parents, roughly tugging on Viktor's arm to get his attention. Viktor grinned down at his son before releasing his hand so he could go off and play with the other kids. The four year old ran off to a group of other kids his age and instantly introduced himself to them, the four of them soon running off and playing with each other. Yuuri was so incredibly proud that he thought he might cry. Thankfully he managed to keep the water works at bay.

Whilst Koichi was running around with his new friends, a little girl nearby tripped over. Most kids just laughed at her or paid no attention whatsoever, but Koichi was right by her side in an instant. He made sure that she was okay and even wiped her tears away. It was that moment when Yuuri and Viktor realised how truly amazing their son was, and how well he'd grown up. Soon after he'd helped the girl back to her feet, checking one last time whether she was okay before running off with his mates.

"Viktor, did you-"

"Yeah, I did. We raised him well, Yuuri." Viktor was grinning like a total idiot, but he didn't care. The teacher came out and rang the bell, signalling that it was time to start their day. Yuuri and Viktor waved goodbye to Koichi before walking out the gates, hand in hand as they walked back to their car.

The both got in, and they just sat their in silence for a few moments, thinking about what they had just seen. Their son was truly something. They couldn't wait to see how he would be when he was older. Hopefully nothing about him would change.

"Yuuri, I'm so incredibly proud of you."

"What? Why?"

"Well, many reasons," Viktor turned himsef to face Yuuri, grin tugging at the corner of his lips. "You kept going, even when you felt your lowest. You kept smiling and working through the pain. All the mornings you woke up in tears and carried on throughout the day like nothing happened. You are truly soemthing Yuuri. I couldn't be prouder, and being able to call you my husband makes everything a million times better."

Yuuri was a smiley, blushing mess when Viktor had finished with his little speech. "Alright, who are you and what have you done with Viktor?" Yuuri teased, earning a playful glare from his husband. He simply grinned and swiftly unbuckled his belt, leaning across the car to press a gentle, loving kiss to Viktor's lips.

"I love you." Viktor mumbled as Yuuri pulled back, his eyes sparkling as he gazed at the love of his life.

"I love you too."

****

The school had phoned up Koichi's parents and told them that they needed to come into the school to sit down and have a chat. They wondered what on earth Koichi had done so wrong as to have them called in. He was usually an amazing student and never got into any trouble, so why now. Viktor and Yuuri came through the front office and through the door to the long corridor, where they saw their son with his head lowered, sat outside his Year 2 class. Yuuri instantly rushed over and knelt down by Koichi's side, his brows knitting together in concern as his son looked up at him. Viktor was close behind, and sat on the bench next to them.

"Koichi, what is all this about?" Yuuri asked, lifting his hand up to brush Koichi's dark hair from his eyes. He'd been crying, Yuuri could see the tear stains on his cheeks and under his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He mumbled, throwing his arms around his fathers neck in a tight hug. Yuuri sighed and hugged back, glancing at Viktor with a worried grin.

"Are you Koichi's parents?" A voice rang from behind them, and a teacher was stood in the door way to the classroom. Yuuri let go of Koichi and nodded, slowly standing up from where he had been knelt. The teacher reached out and shook both their hands, before sighing and glancing down at the six year old sat on the bench.

"What did he do?" Viktor asked, raising a brow as he snaked an arm around his partners waist, holding Yuuri close to his side.

"Koichi pushed over a boy who made fun of him and his friend for holding hands. They other boy has been sorted and talked with as well, and I totally understand that Koichi was standing up his friends, himself, and even you two." She smiled towards the end of her sentence, tucking her long brown hair back beneath her ear as she glanced between the two men stood in front of her.

"Us?" Yuuri asked, a look of confusion twisting his face. He looked to Viktor and he had the exact same expression too.

"He said that boys can't like boys, that they can't hold hands and all." Koichi spoke up from behind, standing from where he sat to come and join the three adults.

"Koichi." Yuuri grinned, watching as their son started to smiled again.

"I know he was wrong, because I have two dads. You two like each other and hold hands. It's not wrong." Koichi grinned, turning his attention behind him when the bathroom door opened, revealing his friend. He was quick to rush over to his friend and hug him, making sure that he was okay and thag he wasn't upset anymore.

"Do you two want to go back out to play now?" The teacher dismissed the two children, watching as they ran off hand in hand back out to the playground, where they rejoined the other kids. "You have a very bright son indeed. You must be incredible proud."

"You wouldn't believe how proud we are." Yuuri sighed contently, leaning into Viktor as he watched out the window at his son playing with a large group of kids.

Words couldn't describe how proud they were, and they never would be able to.

****

Koichi was talented, and that showed from a very young age. Between all his figure skating lessons he showed to be quite the performer off the ice as well. He'd landed a main part in his school play at the end of Year 5, and he couldn't be more please with himself. This part also featured a singing solo, and that's where Koichi struggled. Acting was one thing, that was easy. Singing was a lot harder. No matter how many times Yuuri or Viktor told him how wonderfuk he sounded when he sung, he never believed them. Even Yuri and Otabek had complimented him on his voice. Of course, Koichi would practise all the time for this role. He wanted to make everyone proud. Otabek had offered to help Koichi learn his part, and he'd gladly accepted the offer, so now every tuesday after school, the two would tun away to Koichi's room and practise for a few hours. Yuuri, Viktor and Yuri would hear them singing and laughing from the living room.

"He's so talented." Yuri commented one night, helping the couple clean up the dishes after food, Otabek and Koichi already having run back to practise. Yuuri and Viktor both grinned and nodded.

"He really is, it just upsets me that he doesn't see it. The ice is one place for him, after all he has been doing it since he was 4, but the stage? That's another. I can't count the many tearful nights we've had over this performance. It's tomorrow as well." Yuuri placed the plate on the side after drying it off with a towel, a sad sigh leaving his lips.

"How is his training going anyways?" Viktor changed the subject, and Yuri instantly perked up. It was like he was dying to tell them how amazing Koichi was on the ice.

"Oh guys, you have no idea. I think he'll out do you both at this rate. He's even better than I was. Wanna know the best part?" A cheeky grin tugged at the corner of Yuri's lips as he turned to face the couple beside him.

"What?" They said in unison, wondering what Yuri had to say.

"He landed his first quad jump the other day." Yuri grinned, placing the damp towel on the side as he watched Yuuri and Viktor's reactions. Their hands shot up to cover their mouths, shock just washing over them. Their son had landed his first quad jump already? Sure, it wasn't unheard of, but it was difficult. Real difficult. After all, even Viktor struggled with quad jumps.

"Are you serious?" Yuuri couldn't stop himsef from becoming a giggly mess; he had never been more proud of his son. Yuri simply nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm 100% serious," The Russian looked from Yuuri to Viktor, and suddenly a dirty smirk was playing at his lips. "У вас прелестный ребёнок."

"What?" Yuuri asked, furrowing his brows in confusion at what the younger man had just said. Viktor was grinning like an absolute idiot, as he understood what Yuri said, that was obvious, but also because he knew that Yuuri hated it when they spoke in Russian around him. He always liked to know what they were talking about. Viktor raised a brow at Yuri, and they both chuckled as the Japanese man looked between them, silently asking them what it meant.

"Вам идёт эта прическа." Yuri spoke, confusing Yuuri even further. The blonde reached forward and brushed Yuuri's hair back out his face, the older man in need of a hair cut sometime soon. But then again, it suited him.

"Viktor?" Yuuri turned to face his husband, arms crossed over his chest. "What did he say? Viktor, it sounded mean! What did he say? Why are you smiling like that? Viktor!"

Both Yuri and Viktor were in fits of laughter at Yuuri, who was desperately trying to find out what Yuri had said to him. Soon enough Koichi and Otabek had come out to see what all the fuss was about, and why everyone was being so noisy.

"What did I miss?" Otabek grinned, wrapping an arm around Yuri's waist as he walked in, Koichi skipping along behind him. Viktor and Yuri had to wipe the tears from their eyes and regain their breath before speaking up. Koichi stood by his fathers, looking just as confused as Yuuri was.

"I spoke to him in Russian." Yuri said, and Otabek let out a long sigh. He understood how Yuuri felt; he got the Russian treatment sometimes too.

"Ah." Otabek chuckled quietly, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Yuri's head, holding him closely.

"You lot are disgusting." Koichi commented, scoffing at the two couples before waving them all goodnight, promptly leaving the kitchen to run back to his bed room.

The performance came around faster than anyone would have really expected it too, and everyone could feel the nerves. They knew Koichi would do well, but it still left them nerve stricken. The four of them decided to sit somewhat at the back of the room, as not to distract Koichi during his big moment. The performance was of Cinderella, and Koichi had landed the roll of Dandini, the Prince's side kick.

The whole performance went absolutely brilliantly and Koichi was doing fabulous; he had a talent for being on stage and stealing the spotlight from anyone. He'd spoken all his words cleary and had made the audience laugh throughout. Yuri told Viktor that he'd have to treat him to a surprise after this, as a reward for doing so well. Viktor agreed, along with Yuuri and Otabek too.

The solo part was coming up for Koichi in this song, and Yuuri had a deathgrip on Viktor's hand for how nervous he was. Viktor had to squeeze Yuuri's hand to remind him that everything was okay. Of course, as much expected, Koichi did it absolutely spot on. The whole audience was cheering for him and clapping, and Yuuri felt like he was about to explode from happiness.

All those tearful nights and 'I can't do this' proved that when harf work is put into something, it will always turn out right in the end.

****

The first day of secondary school arrived too quickly. They couldn't see Koichi off for this one, which upset them to an extent, but their little boy was slowly growing up. No, not slowly. He was growing up too quick, and Yuuri felt like he was slipping away. Why couldn't Koichi stay young forever?

They dropped him off at the bus stop, and there were the other school children from this area waiting for the bus. It seemed most of them were older kids, only two others being Year 7's.

"When you get off the bus over there when you get back, walk to that carpark. We'll either be there or you'll have to wait." Yuuri reminded Koichi, solemnly smiling at him over his seat. He nodded, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shouler, letting out a nervous sigh as he looked at his parents. They were both grinning at him, but they seemed sad.

"What's with the sad smiles?" Koichi joked, leaning forward between the car seats to hug both Yuuri and Viktor. "I'm not going away forever. Don't miss me too much."

"If we're going to be late I'll text you." Yuuri brushed Koichi's hair back from his bright blue eyes, and mentally reminded himself to book a hair dresser appointment soon.

"Why would you be late?" Koichi asked, cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy. Yuuri looked at Viktor with a sigh, before looking back at their son.

"We uh, have to visit a friend. In hospital." It was a known fact Yuuri couldn't lie for shit, but Koichi chose to ignore it. He said goodbye one last time before leaving the car and walking over to the bus stop.

The other kids seemed friendly enough, but he wasn't really in the mood for talking. It wasn't exactly the warmest day, but he could bear it. A known fact about Koichi is that he gets quiet when he's nervous, and he sure was silent. The other kids at the bus stop were either chatting or on their phones, so Koichi decided to keep to himself. No less than 5 minutes later and the school bus pulled up, and the new students were shoved on first. Koichi took a seat next to a boy with somewhat longish hair, that finished just below his chin. His hair was a chocolate brown shade, and Koichi liked it.

"Hi, I'm Kit." He smiled, holding his hand out for Koichi to shake. Koichi took his hand with a grin and shook it, knowing he made his first friend.

"Koichi, nice to meet you." He replied, placing his bag down in front of him.

"That's a really nice name. I like it." Kit was full of life and very smiley, and Koichi liked that. It made him feel slightly more at ease, and it made him feel like Kit was there for him.

"I like yours too. It's like a Kit Kat," Koichi joked, earning a frown from Kit. Did he not like that? "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I get it a lot. I'll let you call me that. You're my friend."

Friend. Kit was Koichi's friend, and damn it, he couldn't be happier. He knew that the two of them would get on like peas in a pod. He was excited to see what their friendship would bring!

When they got to school, the prefects hurried them off the bus and lined them up, couting them all up because leading them into the school. Kit and Koichi stayed by each others side the entire time. This school was a lot bigger than primary was, and it had a lot more students too.

The students were sat down in the large lunch hall, where the head teacher introduced herself and the many teachers the students will encounter during their time at this school. The students were all given out their time tables after being sorted into their correct houses, with Kit and Koichi being sorted into the same house, in the same classes! This wad a relief; Koichi wouldn't have to go the first day knowing no one and being alone.

Lunch was strange. There were students everywhere. On the field, in the school, in classrooms, in the gym. In primary school, you could only go outside, or stay in when it's wet. Here you could do whatever you want at lunch, and the power of this freedom definitely got to some of the kids.

Koichi admittedly felt sad when it was time to go home, but at least him and Kit got to sit next to each other on the way back. They laughed and talked about how their day went, even exchanging contact details before Koichi had to get off and leave. Koichi waved goodbye to Kit as the bus pulled off, and he walked himself over to the carpark across the road where Yuuri had told him to meet them. As expected, they were waiting in their car, and Koichi rushed over and climbed in, throwing his bag across the back of the car.

"There's my little man!" Yuuri grinned, turning around in his seat to look at Koichi. Koichi simply giggled and brushed his dark hair from his face, his cheeks slightly flushed from running across the road.

"Have a good day?" Viktor added in, switching the car on and pulling out from the spot he was parked in. Koichi hummed in response and nodded, much to his parens delight.

"Yeah, really good! I made a friend, his name is Kit. He's really cool. We're in all the same classes and everything." Koichi rushed out, reaching into his blazer pocket to dig his phone out. Yuuri smiled fondly at his son, turning back round in his seat and resting a hand on Viktor's knee, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad, boo. What does he look like?" Yuuri asked, silently sighing as he drew his hand away from Viktor's knee.

"He has dark brown hair, it's slightly wavy, which falls just below his chin, like Yuri's when he was around 15. He has brown eyes too, they're a really pretty brown as well. Like not a light brown, but not a dark brown. Oh, and he has a few freckles too!" Koichi seemed to take note of every little detail of his new friend. It relieved Yuuri that Koichi had someone in school. He might need it.

****

Year 8 was quite different from Year 7. The classes got mixed up a bit more, and now were in sets ranging from 1 to 8. Sets 1 to 4 were the higher level groups, where the work was harder. Sets 5 to 8 were for those who struggled a bit more to concentrate or understand how things worked. Luckily Kit and Koichi were in Set 2 together, one of the higher level ones. Sure, the work was difficult at times, but nothing they couldn't handle. PE sets were different as well now, with two sets for that. Those wete simple sets; the top set for wannabe David Beckhams and Usain Bolt's, and the lower set for those who really couldn't be arsed for sports. Once again, they were both in the higher set.

At lunch time, Kit and Koichi kept to themselves. They stayed by each other and out of the way of other students, usually going to a spot under the stairs where no one really went. They would sit and chat the whole hour they had, just discussing the many things they enjoyed. Kit was always fascinated by Koichi's skating, and loved to watch the videos Koichi had of his practise. Kit would always say how wonderful he looked on the ice, how free he seemed to be. It would always cause Koichi's cheeks to flush a soft pink colour. Kit wasn't so much a sporty type, he prefered things like piano and singing; and wow, could he sing. Sometimes if the music room was free, Koichi and Kit would sit at the piano and play on it, and Koichi could listen to Kit sing all day if it was possible.

Recently Koichi had noticed that his friend wasn't his usual self. The smiles were less frequent and the laughter seemed to vanish. It upset him, because Kit was always suchh a happy and lively boy. But for some reason, it was gone.

"Is everything okay?" Koichi asked quietly, stealing Kit's attention away from his phone. His friend looked at him for a short while before shaking his head, letting himself sigh.

"Not really." He admitted, tucking his hair back behind his ear. Koichi moved himself so he was sat next to Kit under the stairs in their usual spot, wondering what had upset him so much.

"What's bothering you?" Koichi nudged Kit's shoulder with his own, managing to gain a little smile from his friend.

"People have been spreading rumours that you and I are... you know, dating. They've been saying that we're gay and things like that." Kit spoke quietly; was he ashamed to say that?

"Kit, there is nothing wrong with being gay. Or bi, or pan, or anything for that matter. As long as you are you thats all that matters, correct? And so what if we were dating? We'd be the cutest damn couple in this school, let's be real." The last sentence made Kit laugh. Koichi had always been one to cheer people up, especially Kit. They knew each other like the backs of their hands.

"You always knows how to make me feel better, Koi."

Koi was the nickname Kit had given Koichi back in Year 7. Kit had very originally been named Kit Kat, even if it wasn't used as often as Koi was. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Koichi groaned as he stood up from where he was sat, and held a hand out to help his friend up. Kit gladly accepted the hand, smiling fondly at his friend.

"Wait, Koichi," Kit tugged on Koichi's arm, turning him around. Within seconds, Kit had thrown his arms around Koichi in a tight hug. It was over as quickly as it had began. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

****

Yuuri, Viktor and Koichi sat around the dinner table that night, eating Yuuri's famous Katsudon. Well, at least thats what Viktor called it. The three of them had been discussing figure skating and school, and was amazed at how Koichi was able to balance it all.

"So how's Kit's piano going then? Is he dojng alright?" Viktor asked, and Koichi froze up at the question. He relaxed after a few seconds, suddenly becoming very fidgety.

"Kit? Oh yeah, he's fine. Great! His piano is going amazing! Why?" Koichi asked, his cheeks being tinted a light pink colour.

"Just wondering. You two seem to be very close. Almost inseparable." Yuuri grinned, glancing over at his husband with a raised brow.

"Yeah, he's doing amazingly. He really is talented, you know? I reckon Kit could go really far in the music industry. His voice is just something else. You could listen to it all day." As Koichi spoke he kept his head and voice somewhat low, but there was no denying that smile on his face. Kit obviously meant a lot to Koichi.

The three soon finished up their dinners and Koichi hurried off to bed, hugging both his parents before disappearing off into his room. Viktor chuckled lowly and turned to face Yuuri, handing him the last plate to put away.

"Yuuri, I think our son has a crush." Viktor commented, Yuuri nodding his head in agreement. It couldn't be denied that Koichi felt something for his friend.

Yuuri stretched his arms up and groaned; he was sleepy and needed to rest, but it was rare he got to spend any time with Viktor anymore. He wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, resting his head against his chest with a small sigh. Viktor pressed a tender kiss to the top of Yuuri's hair, holding him close.

"Are we going to tell him?" Viktor mumbled, causing Yuuri to frown and look up at his husband. There was worry in Viktor's eyes, perhaps even a hint of fear.

"We'll have to at some point. If it gets any worse then yes. If it doesn't turn out as bad as we've been told, then no. I don't want him to worry, Yuuri. School and skating and feelings are more than enough for him to be dealing with right now," Viktor lifted his hand to brush Yuuri's fringe from his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he glanced around the rolm for a bried second. "My health isn't something he needs to stress over."

"You'll be okay, I'm sure. I promise that no matter what I'll stay by your side. No matter how sick you get, I'm staying. You can't get rid of me that easily." Yuuri solemnly smiled up at his husband, before resting a hand at the back of Viktor's neck and gently pulling him down, connecting their lips together in a sweet kiss.

****

Year 9 was probably the most carefree year of secondary school life. Sure you did you're normal work and all, but you didn't try as hard because you knew it was all just fun and games in the end.

Koichi was thankful that he wasn't able to play in PE this time, due to an injury on the ice the previous week. Badly landed axel, unfortunately. They were playing football, and Koici couldn't stand the sport. He saw no point in it. All you do is kick a ball from end to end. That's not a sport! Kit had complained that it was unfair Koichi got to get out of it, and tried to convince Koichi to help him get out of it too. Of course Koichi just simply laughed at his friend and told him no, that he needed to at least try it. What's the worse that could happen?

The boys always got extremely over competitive when it came to these silly little football games. They thought they were real life football stars and it always made him laugh, seeing them throw themselves on the ground and fake an injury. Actual whimps. Koichi was sat on a bench by the side of one of the four courts, watching as Kit tried to keep up with the others. Of course he was struggling, but sport wasn't his stronge point. It didn't hit Koichi that he was grinning until Kit turned and grinned back at him. It sent Koichi into a fluster, and he knew he was in trouble. No, he couldn't have romantic feelings for his best and only friend, correct? After all, he never really thought he was gay. Perhaps he wasn't; he knew that he found girls attractive, like that one girl in his class with shoulder length red hair. She was cute, real cute. But then again he always found himself staring at Kit, in a complete and utter daydream. It then hit him; maybe he wasn't gay or straight, maybe he was bi, or even pan for that fact? Either way, he was happy with himself and thats all that matters.

Koichi was snapped back to reality when a load of shouting came from the pitch in front of him. When he finally focused on what all the shouting was about, he swiftly got up from his seat and rushed over. Kit had been knocked down by another player, and by the looks of it had twisted his ankle. The PE teacher made his way over to the group of boys, wondering what on earth was going on between the group.

"You alright Kit?" He asked, kneeling down next to the student. Kit nodded and sat himself up more, wincing at the pain in his leg. Koichi leg out a sigh and glanced up at the teacher, before speaking up.

"Sir, shall I take him to the medical room?" Koichi asked, knowing that he would not be able to walk on his own. The teacher nodded and smiled at the two, standing from where he was knelt before shouting at the rest of his students to get back to what they were doing. Thankfully Koichi managed to get Kit to his feet with no problem, and helped walk him all the way to the medical room, which was quite a treck from the courts. Koichi had his arm wrapped around Kit's waist for support, keeping a slow and steady pace as to not hurt his friend.

"Yikes Kit, what you do?" A girls voice caught their attention from the side. It was one of their friends from class, she was filling up her water bottle at one of the fountains.

"Got tripped up. What are you doing out of class, Dia?" The two stopped walking to have a quick chat with their classmate. She shrugged and took a sip from her water. She'd always been the type to cut classes she didn't really enjoy.

"Came to get some more water. Better get back, Miss will be pissed if I stay out again. I hope you get better soon!" Dia grinned and waved goodbye to the two boys before running off back to her class. The two friends laughed quietly before continuing on to the medical room, thankful that it was empty once they got there. The nurse gave Kit an ice pack to rest on his leg, and told them they could stay in here for lunch as it would be too risky to go out with the rest of the school.

"How bad does it hurt?" Koichi asked, sitting himself on the end of the medical bed. Possibly the least comfiest bed ever created. Kit simply shrugged and let out a short sigh. "You'll be okay."

"I know. You shouldn't have helped carry me, Koi. Your leg-"

"My leg is okay now. Yuri just wants to make sure I'm fully healed before getting back on the ice." Koichi grinned, swinging his legs slightly. The grin on his face dropped not long after, and Koichi let out a quiet sigh.

"Everything okay?" Kit asked, sitting himsef up on the bed slightly, being careful of his injured ankle. Koichi glanced at him and shot him a quick fake smile, nodding his head ever so slightly. Kit scoffed, causing Koichi to frown. "Koi, I know you. What's bothering you?"

"I guess it's just the fact that Yuri and my parents expect so much of me because of how well they did in figure skating. I'll never be able to meet their standards. It's harsh on me and the pressure gets to me and-"

"That's why you fell. You never fall, and yet the pressure got to you so much you slipped out of it." Kit interrupted his friend, a knowing smile on his face. Koichi let himself sigh and nodded in agreement. Kit knew him too well, damn it.

"I just want to impress them." Koichi mumbled, brushing his fringe back from his face.

"Koichi, you are already incredible at skating. If I was your competitor I would be _terrified_ because I would know I stood no chance. If you really feel that way, maybe sit and have a talk with them? But here me out here please, you are the best you can be. You are you and no one else can beat that." He'd always find a way to cheer Koichi up when he needed it, and it never failed to make Koichi a smiling mess.

"Thank you, Kit."

****

The rink was somewhat quiet today; only Koichi, Yuuri, Viktor and Kit were there. Kit had asked to come and see how Koichi trained, and after a lot of persuasion, Koichi had let him. It was a somewhat easy day for Koichi this time around, as Yuri wasn't able to come and coach him, meaning that he was allowed to just skate around and practise what he needed. Kit was leant against the side of the rink with a grin on his face as Koichi skated around flawlessly, before skating up to Kit with a grin, cheeks flushed red from how hard he'd been working.

"So this must be Kit then?" Yuuri grinned, walking up to the two teenagers. Kit nodded and smiled up at Yuuri, Viktor soon appearing behind him.

"It's nice to meet you!" Viktor added in, wrapping an arm around Yuuri's waist, holding his husband close to him. Koichi had his face hidden in his hands, not wanting his dads to embarrass him at this point in time.

"You too. Koichi speaks very highly of you two." Kit glanced at Koichi, who was no groaning and leant against the edge of the rink. The three of them laughed at him for a brief second, before he skated off from them.

"I'm glad. Koichi talks about you a lot." Yuuri smiled, leaning into Viktor slightly. The three of them turned to watch Koichi skate around, and he truly was a sight to watch.

"He does?" Kit was shocked by this confession, and it sent Yuuri in a fit of giggles. The teenager raised a brow at the couple before him.

"All the damn time. Never shuts up," Viktor grinned down at Kit, before letting out a quiet laugh. "Right Yuuri, we gotta go sort out this stuff. It was nice to meet you Kit."

"Same goes for you!" Kit replied, turning back to watch his friend. As soon as Yuuri and Viktor had left, Koichi skated back over to Kit. He looked mortified to say the absolute least.

"Skate with me!" Koichi had a cheeky grin slapped on his face, and Kit had to take a step back to process what he said. Kit had never once stepped foot on the ice, and now Koichi wants him to skate with him? No way on earth could he do that!

"Uh, no way mister. I've never even stepped foot on the ice!" Kit exclaimed, holding his hands up infront of him as a way of saying no thanks. Koichi pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, trying his best to persuade Kit to join him. After a while of a silent stand off, Kit gave in.

Koichi left the ice for a brief second to get a pair a skates for Kit; thankfully they were the same shoe size, as Koichi had left his old skates here. They fit Kit perfectly, and if wasn't too hard for him to walk in them on solid ground. Ice would be a whole different story. Yuuri and Viktor sat and watched them from the side as they went through a load of paper work. It wasn't the type of paper work anyone wanted to be going through either. Koichi grabbed Kit's wrist and dragged him to the edge of the rink, but not before stopping at his parents.

"What is all that for?" He asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion and curiosity. Kit glanced at Koichi before looking at the ice, feeling slightly nervous about stepping foot on it. Koichi made it look so easy, but he knew it wasn't.

"Unfortunately it's all hospital stuff, boo. Don't worry though, okay?" Yuuri's smile was sad, and Koichi could tell his dad was struggling with the bitter truth of this all. Viktor stayed silent and kept his head buried in the paper work.

"Alright." Koichi said, before dragging Kit to the edge of the rink. Koichi was straight on the ice, but Kit was very hesitant. He stayed stood at the edge, whilst Koichi was trying to convince him to take the step.

"What if I fall?" Kit spoke softly and quietly, like he was frightened. His friend shrugged at him, holding his hand out for support.

"If you fall, we laugh and then you get back up again. But I promise you that I'll do anything to keep you on your feet and off your ass." Kit couldn't resist that grin Koichi gave him, and let out a nervous sigh as he stepped onto the ice.

Kit was quick to grab Koichi's hands, his sense of balance practically non-existent. Koichi was so proud of his friend for actually stepping out onto the ice, even if he was terrified. The two started off slowly, letting Kit get his balance before adding speed into the mixture. The whole time through, their hands stayed interlocked, not once did they let go of each other. They skated side by side, hand in hand. Laughter filled the rink as they continued to skate round, staying by each others side. Koichi convinced Kit to skate to the middle of the rink with him, which was a lot more fun than he had originally thought. They skated for about an hour before Kit was too tired to carry on.

The whole time Yuuri and Viktor had been watching their son and his friend skate around and have fun. Viktor let out a content sigh as he shuffled to sit closer next to his husband, pressing a gentle kiss to Yuuri's cheek.

"Look at them, Viktor." Yuuri's face said it all; he could see it, and so could Viktor.

"He looks at Kit the way I look at you." Viktor grinned, pulling Yuuri closer into his side. Yuuri looked up at him with a blank expression. Honestly sometimes Yuuri was just too cluesless.

"What?"

"With all the love in the world." Viktor whispered to Yuuri, causing the Japanese man to blush profusely, groaning and hiding his face in Viktor's chest.

But Viktor wasn't lying, and almost anyone could see it. It was obvious that Kit was very special to Koichi, and he talked about no one like he talked about Kit.

****

It was summer, meaning that Year 9 was almost coming to an end. Next year is when things would be getting serious and Koichi was worried he wouldn't be able to balance school, skating and exams. Stress was beginning to get to him and everyone could tell.

One night when Koichi had come back from school, he said not one word to either Yuuri or Viktor, and went straight to his room as soon as he arrived home. Neither Yuuri or Viktor knew what had upset their son so much, and it was pretty obvious he was distressed over something. They had never really seen Koichi cry either, but right now, thats all he could do. Viktor could hear him crying from his room, and decided to go in and see whether he needed anything. Yuuri stayed in the living room, not wanting to overwhelm Koichi at this given moment.

Viktor gently knocked on Kochi's door before letting himself in, only to find him with his back towards the door, pillow hugged to his chest as he sobbed. It was a heart breaking sight to see, as Koichi was always so happy and bubbly. Viktor sat himself on the edge of the bed, carefully resting a hand on Koichi's shoulder. His hand was almost instantly shrugged off, and a sniffle sounded from his son.

"Koichi, talk to me." His tone was soft and reassuring, and he hoped that maybe it would convince Koichi to speak up about his problems. Another sniffle soundd from Koichi and he sat himself up, instantly cuddling into his dad's side for comfort.

"Kit said you're working me too hard and that it's not fair, but that's not true." Koichi spoke soft and low, sniffling every now and them. Viktor let out a deep sigh and pressed a kiss to his sons hair, gently rubbing his arm. That shouldn't have upset Koichi as much as it did, he'd taken it to heart for sure. That's how Viktor could tell that Koichi was really stressed; he got emotional over everything and anything.

"Oh boo, I'm sure he didn't mean it in a bad way. Perhaps you took it to heart?" Viktor tried his best to reassure his son that his friend meant well with what he said, but it didn't seem to be working at all.

"He hates me, dad! He hates me!" Koichi sobbed out, lifting his hand to his face to quickly wipe away the tears that covered his face.

"Oh no, he doesn't hate you at all baby. You need to talk to him, okay? I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding." The door to the bedroom opened and Yuuri popped his head round, his face falling into a downcast frown at the sight of his distraught son.

Yuuri made his way over to where Viktor and Koichi were sat, kneeling down in front of the two with a slight groan.

"Koichi, honey, do you want anything? Is there anything that will make you feel better?" Yuuri asked, resting a hand on Koichi's knee. He looked up from where his face was buried in Viktor's chest and sniffled, wiping under his eyes as he nodded slightly. "What can I get you?"

"I want Kit. I want to talk to him." Koichi coughed, wiping under his eyes again. Yuuri couldn't help but let himself smile at that, and neither could Viktor.

"I'll see what I can do."

****

Year 10 passed in a blur and now Year 11 was coming to an end. Within a week's time all the exams would be finished and the Year 11's would be free from this hell hole they call school. Everything was really getting to Koichi; early morning skating, exams, studying, after school skating, no days off, constant work, and more than anything, his feelings. He couldn't even lie to himself anymore, he was stupidly in love with his best friend. Many times he had discussed it with Yuuri and Viktor, deciding what he should do about it. What better time than to confess at the end of the year, because if it ruined everything, then no stress... Right?

That morning, Koichi had texted Kit to meet him by the Drama Studio at lunch. No body really stayed around there so it'd be a great place to confess, just in case it all went wrong. He was absolutely shitting bricks.

Koichi raced up the stairs to the drama studio, where Kit was already waiting, slumped againdy the wall with phone in hand. Koichi entered through the door which lead to the drama studio, catching Kit's attention. Kit looked a lot different in year 11 than he did in year 7. Both of them looked different. Kit's hair was now shoulder length, the slight wave of his hair still there. His baby face was gone, and even though he was only 16, he looked like an adult. And holy fuck, did Koichi find him attractive. He almost always had one side of his hair tucked behind his ear, and for PE would have to tie it back. It drove Koichi lowkey insane.

Koichi had hair just like Viktor's in a way; his fringe drooped over his left eye ever so slightly, but also brushed to the side. For reading and all he would have to wear his glasses, which framed his face ever so nicely. He was quite tall, almost as tall as Yuuri now, but Kit was that ever bit slightly taller. He liked it that way.

Kit jogged over to greet Koichi with a hug, which he ever so glady accepted. Kit gave the best hugs Koichi had ever had. They went and sat on the floor and leant back against the wall, a nervous smile gracing Koichi's face.

"You okay? You seem jumpy." Kit commented, nudging Koichi's shoulder with his own. Koichi let out a short sigh and shrugged, trying to work up the courage to tell Kit how he truly felt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Koichi nervously laughed, before moving himself so he was sat on his knees, facing Kit. "Kit, can I tell you something?"

Kit grinned softly at Koichi, nodding his head as he shoved his phone back in his blazer pocket. "You can tell me anything, Koi."

"Okay, so um... Shit, I'm sorry." Koichi groaned and hit his face in his hands, embarrassment taking over him. Kit raised a brow at Koichi's actions, before carefully reaching forward and removing Koichi's hands from his face.

"Take your time."

"Just promise me that no matter what, you won't hate me for it?" Koichi rushed out, pushing his fringe back from his face. Kit's shocked expression changed to a gentle grin within seconds, a slight nod of the head giving Koichi the encouragement he needed.

"I promise."

"Okay, here goes nothing. For the longest of times I've been really questioning myself. Ever since year 7 I've really wondered who I was. And only this year did I finally let myself accept that this feeing wasn't going to go away. Kit, I like you. A lot. Not just as a friend but... But something more. Shit, I really do like you and I can't hold it back any longer." His cheeks were flushed bright red by the end of it, and his breathing was heavy from just how panicked he was over thos situation. When he managed to pluck up the courage to look up at his friend again, his heart jumped. Kit was stating at him with those stupidly beautiful brown eyes of his, looking completely and utterly shell shocked. He don't know why he felt so disheartened by this, he knew Kit wouldn't like him back. So why did he-

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" His expression melted into a heart warming smile, and without another word he threw himself at Koichi, knocking them both to the floor in a tight hug. The two of them were both laughing when they realised what had happened.

"Wait, you like me too?" Koichi questioned, smiling like an actual idiot when Kit finally stopped hugging him and sat up, helping Koichi sit up too. Kit scoffed and rolled his eyes, grabbing Koichi by the shoulders.

"Duh! Who wouldn't like you, Koichi, You're kind, funny, talented, and not to mention you have the looks of an actual God!" Kit laughed, watching closely as Koichi began to blush again. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, before Kochi realised what he had to do next.

"So um... How would you feel about, you know, dating?" Koichi rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for Kit to answer him.

"I would very much enjoy that, Koi."

****

"Right, you're 17 now Koichi. You don't have long left until the competition." Yuri reminded Koichi, knowing the in less than a month he would be competing in one of the biggest figure skating competitions. He was nervous to say the very least, as was everyone rooting for him.

"I know Yuri. I'll do you proud. Do you want me to go through it fully?" Koichi asked, leaning against the edge of the rink. Yuri smiled and nodded, sending Koichi off into the middle of the rink to start his performance. Yuuri, Viktor, Yuri and Otabek all came to sit and watch. They had all briefly seen parts before, but never the whole thing, so the group of them were excited.

The music started up and Koichi's program started, and it was already obvious that he knew exactly what he was doing. The way he let himself flow to the music without a stiff joint in his body was already proving that Koichi was talented beyond belief. His first jump was executed perfectly, but Yuri knew he could do that. It was the last jump he was worried about, whether or not he would actually be able to land it. After all, it was a quad.

The music continued, as did Koichi. As every beat of music played on, Yuri grew more and more nervous for the ending jump. The whole performance had passed before his eyes, and it was time for the jump. No one but Yuri knew this wad a quad, and he was hoping Koichi would land it and be able to surprise everyone.

He did just that, and landed the quad absolutely perfectly. The look on Yuuri and Viktor's faces said it all, and soon the music drew to an end. Yuri could finally let himself breath, and he would be sure to tell Koichi how proud he was later on. Yuuri and Viktor got up from where they were sat and rushed over to the side of the rink, congratulating their son on his marvellous piece. The family had a small chat at the side of the rink, Yuuri whipping his phone out to show Koichi the costume, now that it had been finished.

Otabek let out a content sigh and pulled Yuri into his side, pressing a proud kiss to his boyfriends cheek. "You know, maybe one day we should have a kid."

"Do you really think so?" Yuri let himself grin at Otabek's words, leaning into his touch. The Kazakhstan chuckled and nodded at Yuri's question.

"Of course I think so. I know you'd be the greatest father ever." Otabek commented, causing Yuri to groan and hide his face away, also hiding the bright blush on his cheeks.

"Yuri! I did it!" Koichi exclaimed, catching Yuri's attention away from Otabek. Yuri stood up from where he was sat and walked ober to the rink where Yuuri, Viktor and Koichi were.

"Yes, you did. I'm speechless. Koichi, you have talent. Now, promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Perform like that in competition." Yuri grinned, causing Koichi's confused expression to chane into a bright smile. He nodded, brushing his fringe back from his eyes as he leant over the edge of the rink, pulling Yuri in for a big hug. It aught Yuri off guard, but he hugged back nonetheless.

"By the way, you and Beka should totally get married sometime." Koichi whispered to Yuri, laughing to himself when he pulled back from the hug to see Yuri's shocked expression.

The little shit.

****

It was finally the day of the GPF, and nerves had never been higher. Koichi looked amazing in his costume; a purple version of Yuuri and Viktor's pair skate outfit. It suit him just as well as his fathers' did. Yuri couldn't wait to see Koichi perform, because he knew how well he would do. He hoped that Koichi would place in the top 3, hopefully even coming in first place! The whole team was there to cheer him on; His fathers, Yuri, Otabek, and even Kit was there too.

Koichi wanted to do everyone proud; he had trained all his life for this moment, to win this event. He knew he had a strong chance, but the talent here was high and the bar would be hard to reach. Koichi believed in himself though, and that's all that truly mattered.

Time passed by in a blur, and soon enough it was time for Koichi to perform. The rest of them were sat watching at the side, nerves running between the lot of them. Yuri mostly, because he wanted Koichi to do well. He knew he would. He had a lot of faith in him.

The performance started and Koichi once again let himself flow flawlessly to the music sounding through the speakers. Everyone was on the edge of their seats as they nervously watched on, and Otabek had to get Yuri to stop nervously tapping his foot. As usual, the first jump went down without a hitch, and the crowd began to cheer Koichi on. As the rest of the program continued on, it was obvious that all signs of nerves had vanished from the skater and he was enjoying himself. It was like he was dancing by himself, and no one wad there to watch him. Yuri almost couldn't watch from how nervous he was.

When it came down to the last jump, the quad, Yuri was practi shitting bricks. He was terrified that Koichi would mess up. It was obvious the teen skater was tired but there was no drop in his determination. He was going to make everyone proud, no matter what. He was going to take the title, and rub it in his fathers faces.

Just like in practise, he nailed it right on the head! The crowd were out their seats and cheering him on, and soon his program came to an end. Everyone was going crazy over Koichi's performance, and suddenly all nerves left Yuri. He had never felt so proud of anything in his entired like, and he felt like crying. Yuuri and Viktor were already there, crying over their son, incredibly proud of how far he had come. It wasn't soon before Yuri was also crying, but he tried not to show it, and was quick to wipe away the tears from his eyes. When Koichi came off the ice, Yuri was the first to engulf him in a giang bear hug. Yuuri and Viktor were soon to follow, and Otabek eventually joined in too. Everyone was congratulating him on how well his performance had gone. They knew he would place high in the ranks, now they just had to wait for the results. Minutes after and everyone was still buzzing about his performance, and after all the fuss from his parents and coach, Koichi finally got his congratulations from Kit. The two had barely had time to see each other, Kit being in college and Koichi being on the ice constantly, which made this moment in time even better. Kit ran upto Koichi and scooped him up in a tight embrace, the two nearly stumbling over from just how hard they had hit each other.

Kit soon put Koichi back on the ground, the smile on his face silently speaking of how proud he was of his boyfriend. Koichi was exhausted after that performance, but he still kept that bright, undying smile on his face. Viktor and Yuuri had gone back over to the benches to sit down, due to the fact Viktor was finding it more and more difficult to stand for long periods of time without getting tired. It worried Yuuri, because recently Viktor's health really hadn't been great. He was scared.

"You did so well, I'm so proud of you." Kit grinned, moving his hand to gently brush Koichi's fringe back from his vision. Koichi's cheeks flushed a light pink at Kit's words, and he let himself chuckle quietly as he lowered his head, trying to hide the all to obvious blush.

"I'm glad I made you proud." Koichi mumbled, keeping his head somewhat low. Kit had a fond grin slapped on his face as he rest a finger under Koichi's chin, lifting his head up so Koichi would look at him.

"You always make me proud." Kit's tone was gentle and soft, and it honestly made Koichi feel even more proud of himself. At this very point in time he could not care less, and closed the gap between the two, pressing his lips to Kit's in a cliche first kiss. When they pulled back, both of them were blushing madly, and Koichi would hear Yuri wolf whistle from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to glare at his coach, who was stood there with both thumbs up and a cheeky smirk on his face.

****

It had finally come time for Koichi to move out of his parents house. Viktor wasnt able to help as much as he'd like, but Yuuri, Koichi and Kit had most of it down. Of course, Koichi and Kit had gotten their first house together, at the young age of 20. Kit had been doing very well in his musical abilities and been giving lessons to kids for a while now. They were both young and very successful, and it was exciting to see whete their lives would lead. Eventually Yuuri brought in the last box, and the four of them look around the small living room. It was smaller than Yuuri and Viktor's house, but absolutely perfect for the couple. As expected, Yuuri and Viktor were quite emotional over the whole ordeal.

"I honestly never thought this day would come." Viktor sadly smiled, sitting himself down on the couch. All the furniture had been moved in a week earlier, and now it was just the cade of unpacking all their belongings into the correct places.

"Dad, don't start getting emotional now." Koichi joked, sitting himself down next to Viktor and wrapping and arm around his shoulder. Viktor chuckled at his son and placed a hand on his back, giving it a gentle pat before Koichi got up and made his way over to Yuuri. He was waiting there with a great big smile of his face, open arms ready for a hug. Koichi was ever so slightly taller than Yuuri now, but still shorter than Viktor. Yuuri cursed him for being so tall. It always made the three laugh. Koichi engulfed Yuuri in a great hug, silently thanking him for these past 20 years of his life.

"I'm so proud, Koichi." Yuuri mumbled, pulling back from the hug to smile at his son. It truly was a bittersweet moment for them all. Yuuri let out a sad sigh as Koichi walked back over to Kitc wrapping an arm around his partners waist with a small smile.

"I can't thank you two enough for these past 20 years of my life." Koichi grinned, once again pushing his hair from his face. Kit laughed at his partner and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"You need a haircut, mister." Kit commented, earning a glare from Koichi. No way on earth would he cut his hair. If it ended up getting really long then so be it!

"We better be off, gotta be at the hospital soon. More damn tests." Viktor groaned, pushing himself up from the couch. Yuuri frowned and let out a quiet sigh as Viktor walked over to him. Viktor had been bad these past few months; it was only really last year they had truly figured out what was wrong with him, meaning it was kind of too late to do anything about it. Both Yuuri and Koichi hoped that everything would turn out right eventually.

"Okay, be safe you two." Koichi forced a grin as he left Kit's side to hug his parents, wishing them a goodbye as they left the house, leaving Kit and Koichi alone.

They had a lot to unpack, and it would take a while. Nothing felt better than this moment in time though. Koichi had never been so content.

****

Four years later and Kit and Koichi were thriving. Koichi was a world famous figure skater and had even landed a spot on the Japan Figure skating team. It was a tough decision between Russia and Japan, but after a long think he decided on Japan. After all, Otabek and Yuri now had a daughter, and her name was Inna. Sweet little girl she was, very beautiful. As expected she was trained to be a figure skater too, and would most likely end up on the Russian team. As a 24 year old, Koichi was doing brilliantly, as was Kit. The two had a very healthy income and lived a life most would die for. They deserved it though, they worked hard for the life they lived.

It was 3 AM one night when Koichi was awoken to his phone ringing on the beside table next to him. It woke Kit too, and even he wondered who could be calling at such a time. Koichi sat himself up and rubbed his eyes, grabbing his phone from the side and looking at the caller ID. It was Yuuri. Koichi instantly started to panic and answered straight away.

"Dad, what's wrong?" He mumbled, sleep still thick in his voice. Kit was sat up too, a concerned look plastered on his face.

" _Oh Koichi, I'm sorry to wake you. You need to get down to the hospital. I don't know what happened, he just got so sick in such a short time-_ "

"Dad, stay calm. We'll be there soon." Koichi hung up without another word and threw the covers back off of him, rushing to get ready as quick as his sleep ridden body could let him. Kit knew that this was obviously something to do with Viktor, and he knew it in his heart that Koichi was putting on a brave face right now. Viktor really hadn't been good the last year at all, and to suddenly hear that he's been rushed to hospital because he'd been unwell? It was terrifying.

The two were at the hospital with half an hour, and were sat with Yuuri in the family waiting room, nervously waiting to hear back on how Viktor was doing. Every nurse and doctor that walked by seemed to know why the three were here. It was like they were holding back information about how Viktor was holding up. They waited for hours and hours and yet not one person told them anything. Yuuri was starting to get fidgety. Was Viktor going to be okay? Was he not? He just needed to know something- anything- on how his husband was going.

Koichi had fallen asleep on Kit's lap during the many hours of waiting, and Kit was thankful he had. It was stressful enough for him to see Yuuri in such a distressed state. Kit hoped Koichi would stay asleep for a little longer, just incase any news came back.

"Yuuri, you should sit. Pacing about isn't going to speed up time." Kit spoke in a quiet, hushed voice, catching Yuuri's attention. He shot him a sad smile and Yuuri sat, letting out a deep sigh as he impatiently began to shake his leg.

"I'm sorry Kit. I'm terrified." Yuuri sighed, brushing his hair out of his face. Koichi was still asleep in Kit's lap, and Kit was gently running his fingers through his partner's hair, hoping that the simple action would be enough to kee Koichi asleep. Sadly, it wasn't, and a few moment after Yuuri sat down, Koichi began to stir. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking as he took in his surroundings again.

"Any news?" Koichi yawned, sorting out his messy hair. Both Yuuri and Kit shook their heads. "Oh."

"Are you here for Mr. Nikiforov?" A nurse asked, taking all their attentions. Yuuri was swift to rise up from his seat, nodding his head.

"Yes, why? Is he okay?" Yuuri rushed out, his brows knitted together in pure worry. Kit and Koichi stayed sat together, Kit holding Koichi close to his side in a reassuring hug.

"I'm very sorry to tell you that the emergency operation wasn't a success. His body was too weak to keep him fighting and unfortunately, he passed. I'm so sorry for your loss."

The words seemed to rip through the defeaning silence. Yuuri was the first to break down in tears, his sobs and wails filling the room. The nurse was quick to try comfort Yuuri, but nothing she could do was working. Koichi began to cry soon after, but kept himself silent. The tears rolled down his cheeks like no tomorrow, and a few sniffles could be heard from him, but that was all. Kit kept up a brave face as he comforted his partner, holding him close to his chest as he cried.

It was possibly the worst day of their entire lives.

****

It'd been a few months since Viktor had passed, but Yuuri was coping well. He had support from Koichi and Kit, along with Yuri and Otabek too. Yuuri would sometimes baby sit Inna for Yuri and Otabek to have a break. It kept his mind off of the events that happened just a few months before. Everyone could see how happy Inna made Yuuri.

Kit and Koichi were helping Yuuri go through a load of junk boxes one day, helping him throw things out which he no longer wished to keep. Yuuri was digging through one box, whilst Kit and Koichi were elbows deep in another. As Yuuri was searching through the box he came across a dark brown book, covered in a thin layer of dust. He ran his hand over the top, wiping the dusty layer off, a solemn smile on his face as he suddenly remembered what it wad.

"Koichi, look at this," Yuuri called out, catching the attention of his son. Koichi raised a brow at his dad before shuffling over, taking the book from Yuuri's grip. "It's a photobook."

"Are you sure you want to look through this?" Koichi asked, looking from the book to Yuuri next to him. Kit had stopped rummaging through the box as well, and was now sat next to Koichi on the floor. Yuuri took a deep breath and nodded, and the three moved to sit themselves on the couch. Koichi opened the book, Kit and Yuuri sat either side of him, and the first picture was one of Yuuri, Viktor and Koichi as a baby.

"That was the first day we held you." Yuuri commented, thinking backto the day they first got to hold Koichi in their arms. It was in thag moment Yuuri knew that Koichi was for them.

"I was tiny." Koichi commented, smiling at the picture in the book.

"Still are." Kit added in, earning a jab in the side from his partner. He laugehd it off and managed to press a kiss to Koichi's cheek, despite his fight to keep Kit away from him.

The next photo was one of Viktor and Koichi asleep on the end, Koichi on Viktor's chest. Yuuri's smile held sadness, but there was also a glimpse of happiness seeping its way in there.

"You hated falling asleep on anyone but me. You must've been exhausted," They turned the  page, the next photo showing Yuuri and Koichi at the kitchen table. Koichi looked a bit older in this photo, and the two of them seemed to be playing a game. "I remember this!"

"Aw, look at tiny little Koi!" Kit teased, managing to swat Koichi's hand away before he could jab him again. Yuuri let himself laugh at the two beside him, genuinely feeling happy for the first time in months. They skipped a few pages and came across one where Koichi was on the ice.

"That was your first day on the ice. You fell a lot and got mad." Yuuri grinned, nudging Koichi's shoulder with his own.

"I remember. I sucked!" He laughed, turning a few more pages. There was a photo of him in his outfit from his school play when he wad in primary. "Oh Jesus Christ."

"Suits you," Kit grinned. He thought he'd dodged the jab from Koichi this time, but unfortunately not. Instead of a jab, Koichi pushed him onto the floor without a momengs hesitation. "You little shit!"

Kit reach up and grabbed Koichi's wrist, tugging in his arm and managing to drag him to the floor. Koichi let out a small squeal as he tried to stop himself from falling, only to be pinned on the floor by Kit and tickled mercilessly. The two were in fits of laughter by the time Koichi had managed to kick his partner off of him. Yuuri was still looking through the photos, and there was one which really stood out to him. He'd never shown Koichi this photo, but thought he may enjoy it. It was a photo of him and Kit from the day Koichi had managed to convince him to get on the ice. Theh were skating hand in hand, smiling at each other like there was no one else around but them.

"Here, you two might like this one." Yuuri spoke up, taking the picture from the book and handing it over to them. Kit was the first to look at the picture, and when he realised what it was, the fond smile which over took his face said it all to Yuuri.

"Let me see!" Koichi whined, grabbing the photo from Kit's hands and looking at it himself. "Oh my God."

Yuuri continued to look through the book, finding another one which he wanted Koichi to keep. It was a selfie that Yuuri, Viktor and Koichi had took only a few years back. They were all smiling, standing close to one another. It was perhaps the lost beautiful thing Yuuri had seen. Without a word he handed it to Koichi, only a downcast smile on his face as he slowly closed the book, placing it on the small coffee table.

Koichi let out a small sigh as he looked at the photo, clambering up from the floor to hug his dad. The two hugged for a little while, silence surrounding them the entire time. When they pulled back from the hug they were both somewhat teary eyed, but neither of them felt sad.

"He was so proud of you, Koichi." Yuuri mumbled, brushing the hair from his sons face with a small chuckle.

"I know." Koichi replied, looking at the photo again. Kit wrapped his arms around Koichi's waist from behind and pulled him down onto his lap, catching him off guard. Yuuri laughed at the two before rising from the couch and walking off to the kitchen. Kit and Koichi returned to sitting on the couch, snuggled into one another. The photo was still in Koichi's grip, and he was still looking at it. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He would do anything to go back to that dat and relive it again and again.

"You really miss him, huh?" Kit spoke up, watching as Koichi carefully placed the photo on the coffee table with a little nod.

"A lot. But he's in a better place now. I hated seeing him suffer like that." Koichi admitted, brushing his fringe back from his face. He turned himself so he was facing Kit.

"I love you, Koi. You really are an amazing person." Kit mumbled, pulling Koichi closer to him. Koichi was quick to press his lips against Kit's in a passionate, love filled kiss. He truly felt blessed to have fallen in love with such an incredible person. Not only that, he had fallen in love with his best friend too. That was all he could wish for. The kiss ended as quick as it began, but it was sweet.

"I love you too, Kit. Even if you are a bit a of a butt sometimes."

"Look who's talking."

That night, Koichi took a little longer whilst getting into bed. Kit was already half asleep by the time Koichi had settled into the bed next to him, but he didn't mind. As soon as he had climbed in, Kit was cuddled up to his, arm slumped over his waist.

They mumbled their goodnights to each other before Koichi reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. They stayed close to one another as they slept,  completely and utterly content with their lives. Neither one could've wished for a better person to fall in love with. Everything they had been through over the many years they had known each other was worth it, and they would change nothing.

When Koichi awoke the next morning, he was still in Kit's arms. He smiled to himself, and turned to face the bedside table to turn the light on, as it was still somewhat dark in the mornings. When he flicked the light of, it illuminated a certain photo Yuuri had given him the night before. The one of the three of them, happy and smiling despite everything around them.

And nothing in the world could have been better.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was over 15900+ words long so y'all better be happy with this. It took a while, I'll admit, and after writing this little part it will reach over 16000 words. Thank you for reading this. I'm quite proud of it. Before anyone says anything, let me clear some things up. Yes, there were a lot of big time skips, but thats how I planned it to be.
> 
> I did a coin flip to see whether Koichi would date a girl or a boy, but either way he would've been bi in my opinion. Heads was boy, tails was girl. It landed on heads. I have proof that it did too.
> 
> To give you an idea, Kit would've kinda looked a bit like Asahi from Haikyuu. That's what I had in mind personally for some reason. Idk, its what my brain thought.
> 
> If you have any other questions feel free to ask, I'll try my best to answer them. Once again, thank you for reading. Also, big shout out to the person who created Koichi. I may not have gone along with their story line and all (since it came out whilst i was midway through this so) but I enjoyed writing about him nonetheless.


End file.
